Persona 4: Scary Stories
by SHSLAwesome
Summary: Summer 2012 at the beach, the gang decides to tell scary stories around a campfire at night. What could go wrong. Naoto's POV. Mentions of Yu x Naoto. I'm using the name Yu Narukami because it's canon to the Anime and P4Arena. Short summary, more information inside. Rated T just in case. Stories are about as scary as Junpei's P3 ghost story. So not that scary.
1. Introduction

**A/N Welcome to my first Persona fanfiction story! This story is set in the summer after the events of P4 and P4Arena, and is told entirely in Naoto's POV. I apologize if anyone is OOC. In this story you will encounter Naoto using both -senpai and -san as honorifics for Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko. This is because, in the game dialogue, she seems to use them interchangeably. I'm hoping to update this sometime this week or this weekend. This has references to Persona 4 Golden but is based off of Persona 4 because I haven't Golden yet and I suck at writing Marie, sorry to disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series, SMT, Persona 4, any of the characters, and blah blah blah, legal jargon. **

We sat out on the beach at night. It was August the 12th of the year 2012. My senpai arranged this trip to celebrate their last summer break before they graduate. It was also to welcome back Yu-senpai – Yu Narukami, that is – one of my dear friends and the former leader of the Investigation Team and the Seekers of Truth. We also brought Senpai's uncle and cousin, Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima, with us. Dojima-san had left to take Nanako back to the place which we were staying, as it was getting late. Now, only our friends remained.

Something that fascinates me about our group is that we are all so different, yet we can somehow get along. And over the past year that I've known them all, they have not changed. I observed everyone carefully as we all sat around the campfire on the beach. As I did so, I noted my friends' behaviors and actions. Yosuke-san and Teddie seemed to be having an animated conversation with Yu-san, most likely about the school he attends now, with Yosuke-san rolling his eyes at what I assumed were bear puns from Teddie. Chie-san and Yukiko-san were sitting together and talking. Apparently, Chie-san must have said something Yukiko-san believed to be humorous, because she erupted into a fit of laughter. Rise-san seemed to be teasing Kanji-kun about something that I couldn't quite make out. His face turned red at whatever she said and she laughed, clinging to Senpai's arm (which, for some reason, angered me slightly). And I sat there, quietly and observed everything, just as a detective is trained to do. That was, of course until Yosuke-san called me out.

"Yo, Naoto-kun", he said, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and listen, "What are you sitting there all quiet for?"

"O-Oh…Yosuke-senpai, I-I…" I trailed off, embarrassed at being called out. I could feel my face getting hot and I knew I must have been red as a tomato.

Yu-senpai then whispered to me, "Calm down, Naoto. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," before promptly turning to Yosuke-senpai and saying, "Yosuke, why did you call Naoto out like that? She's still trying to get used to social situations. You should know that, and yet you still did it." Even though his voice was calm, he still projected enough authority to make Yosuke-san cringe away, like a child being scolded. Even though Senpai did not pinpoint the exact reason why I was not talking, I still appreciated it. Or maybe he did know, but made an excuse to save me more embarrassment. If that is the case, his voice did not betray it. Of course, Senpai always has been a good liar. He then discreetly winked at me, confirming my suspicions. Even still, it made my face flush red.

"S-Sorry, Naoto-kun…" Yosuke-san stuttered an apology. But then, he had that look on his face that he only got when he had an idea. Most of the time, they were bad ideas, so I felt worried. "Hey, I have an idea!" I knew it… "We're on the beach, sitting around the campfire. So why don't we tell some scary stories to liven things up a bit?" Oh, boy… "Come on, it'll be fun." His voice was like that of an excited child, and his eyes portrayed more enthusiasm than I've seen in a long time. Still, this was a bad idea.

Chie-san, almost as though she read my mind, said, "U-Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. I-I mean I'm all down f-for scary stories and stuff, but…hehe…uh," laughed nervously and thought for a minute, "I don't think Rise-chan and Naoto-kun would like it too much…yeah, that's it." One could clearly tell she was lying, especially if one had known Chie-senpai for some time.

"Come on, Chie. It'll be fun." Surprisingly, Yukiko-senpai was just as excited about this as Yosuke-senpai. Well, I suppose it is not too surprising if one were to factor in the scary story incident at the lodge during our ski trip in February.

"Uh-uh, count me out." Rise-san said. I found that quite odd. I would think from knowing Rise-san that she would take this as another opportunity to cling even more to Yu-senpai out of 'fear'. "I don't want to have nightmares. I'll lose sleep from that." Of course, it seems that Rise-san is concerned about what most girls would call 'beauty sleep'.

"I-I'm out, too." Chie-senpai stammered. "Things didn't go well the last time; they won't go any better this time."

"Well that's two down…" Yosuke-senpai sighed as the two left.

"What about you, Naoto?" Yu-senpai asked me, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I hate when he does that. It feels like he's talking down to me. I mustered up all my courage, looked him in the eyes with a cold look that only he could see, and said in an even voice, "I'm not leaving. I will stay here and participate. After all, this is the last summer we will all spend together before you graduate." I don't think my lie convinced him. Nevertheless, he nodded and looked away.

"Wow, Nao-chan! You're really red!" I pulled my signature hat down, trying to cover my face from the prying eyes of my friends. "Shut up, Ted. You're gonna scare Naoto-kun off. We need to wait for the _scary stories_ to do that." The way Yosuke-senpai said 'scary stories' implied that he was trying to frighten me. However, a change in someone's voice is not enough to make me run away in horror.

"Okay," Yu- senpai said, looking at all of us with a grin on his face that sent a chill down my spine, "Who wants to go first?"

**A/N AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH THE CLIFFHANGERS! THEY BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNN! Kidding aside, how was it for a first chapter? You may have noticed a lot of mentions of Yu x Naoto. That's because I ship them ridiculously. They're so cute together. Also, Naoto getting jealous of Rise's advances on Yu? I may go more into that in another story. Yosuke played a bigger part in this chapter than I had expected. But that's okay, 'cause Yosuke's a bro. Please Review and leave me any comments or critiques on how to make the story better. Also TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO TELL A HORROR STORY FIRST. ****IT CANNOT BE NAOTO**** at least not yet. As always, thanks for checking out my story. Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	2. Humans Can Lick, Too

**A/N I had intended to make this a chapter with Teddie's story. However the inspiration left me, so I decided that this should be Yosuke's story. I was having a tough time coming up with a story that I could put a bunch of bear puns and random stuff that I thought Teddie would say. Just finished with my final exams today and I decided that I would try to upload a chapter today. The story that Yosuke tells in this chapter is an urban legend that I read online called "Humans can lick, too". I added some stuff and changed some names to kinda make it my own. Sorta. I'm sorry this is late and I'm sorry that I couldn't come up with anything for a Teddie story. But I promise that however long it takes, I will make the next story Teddie's. That being said, It may take a while for the next update. But thanks for all the comments and reviews on last chapter. Fair warning, my characterization of Naoto may be a bit off this chapter. That's just because my brain hurts. My math teacher gave us Test 4 and a cumulative Final Exam this week and I just took an Educational Psychology exam which was all essay questions. But it's over and I'm on break until September so I hope I can get more stuff done for you guys. I feel like there was something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember. So, ridiculously long A/N over now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Shin Megami Tensei series, the Persona Series, Persona 4, or any of the characters in this story. I wish I did though, but it ain't happening. Oh, well. **

"Alright, I'll kick things off with an urban legend that I heard back in Middle School." _Great_, I thought. _If Yosuke-san is the one telling the first story, I'll be scared for sure_.

"That's fine with me, as long as it's scary," Yu-senpai replied. There was not a hint of any emotion in his words. How does he always manage to remain so calm? I took a deep breath and waited for Yosuke-san to begin his story. I silently wondered what horrors this urban legend would contain. Of course, that only made my anxiety worse. I let out a shaky breath, and Yosuke-san began.

"A teenage girl named Jamie was often home alone because her parents worked late. They bought her a dog to protect her and keep her company. She named the dog Bailey. One night, Jamie was awakened by a sound. _Drip drip drip_. She got out of bed to turn the tap off in the kitchen. She got back into bed and put her hand under the pillow. Bailey licked it reassuringly."

_So far this does not seem so bad_, I thought to myself. Though I had very strong feeling that Teddie's story would get worse. I felt myself become tense as I listened intently to the story, constantly reminding myself that I should not fear something as childish and ludicrous as an urban legend. The story continued.

"But the dripping still continued. _Drip drip drip._ She went to turn the tap off properly in the bathroom and returned to her room. She got back into bed and put her hand under the pillow. Again, Bailey licked it reassuringly. But again, she heard the dripping. _Drip drip drip_. She went to turn the taps off outside, too. She went to her room, got back in bed, and once again the dog licked her hand."

This cannot end well. I felt an overwhelming sense of terror welling up inside me. I continued to tell myself, rather unsuccessfully, that I should not fear a story such as this. I'm a detective, for heaven's sake! I have encountered much more horrendous things than this ridiculous story! So why was I shaking?

"Still the dripping continued. A constant and unending sound. So she listened carefully and located the sound. She found that it was coming from her cupboard. She opened the door, and saw Bailey hanging upside down with its neck cut. And she saw, written on the inside of the cupboard in blood, 'HUMANS CAN LICK, TOO!'"

I closed my eyes, trying to suppress a scream as the true horror of the story came to light. I failed to realize, however, that I was clinging rather tightly to Senpai's arm. I must have been cutting off the circulation of blood in his arm. Still he did not complain or attempt to push me away. I let go of him before the others noticed and turned away, blushing furiously. Senpai seemed to enjoy the story. He did not show the slightest sign of fear. I saw what I believed to be a bit of excitement in his stoic expression. However, he was always a difficult one to read, even for a trained detective like myself. _Does nothing phase you, Senpai, _I thought to myself as he stared at the group with the same chilling expression as last time and said;

"So, who's next?"

**A/N More cliffhangers! (Yay, cliffhangers! An authors best friend and a readers worst enemy.) So what did you guys think of this chapter? I know it's not what you were expecting and it's shorter than the last chapter and stuff (STUUUUUFFFFFFFF!). But next chapter we have Teddie (I promise) and a longer chapter. I hope you will be 'bear-y pre-bear-ed for the un-bear-able bear puns.' (Yes that was a light reference to the Hiimdaisy P4 comic). Well, I don't think I did as good a job at writing Naoto's narration, but it was the best I could do for the time being and this may be edited at some point in the future. I will tell you in an author's note when that happens. **

**Before you ask, yes, my name is Jamie and yes, I have a dog named Bailey and no, this didn't happen to me. **

**The reason I didn't put anyone else's reactions to the story Yosuke told was because Naoto was not looking. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see anyone else's reaction until she opened her eyes. Also, more light Yu x Naoto shipping. Yay, shipping. This story is not going to be all scary stories. There will be daytime events featuring: Watermelon at the beach, The girls trying to convince Naoto to wear a swimsuit, Yosuke being a Bro (Brosuke!), Nanako being adorable, possible Yosuke and Chie arguing like an old married couple, Operation Babe Hunt part III, and of course Naoto - Yu - Rise stuff! Until Next Time! Thanks for reading! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	3. I need your help!

**Super important authors note apology chapter, please don't just ignore this! I guarantee that the more people who read this, the better chance that I will update soon. Otherwise, I may have to, reluctantly, abandon this story. Please just take a few minutes to read this!**

Guys I am So, so, so, so, super duper sorry for being so late. I should just stop saying I'll update soon. Maybe it would make me update faster. I swear I just got writer's block and all this stuff happened and my allergies are hell and my birthday's tomorrow (20 years old, baby!). Also for some reason I just can't seem to characterize Naoto. I've been reading stuff from FortunesRevolver (sorry if I messed up the name) who is really good at writing Naoto. I'm also gonna try and write some one-shots to practice characterization.

**IMPORTANT****: I SEEM TO BE HAVING TROUBLE COMING UP WITH IDEAS FOR SCARY STORIES. I JUST KINDA CAME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY AND ACTED WITHOUT THINKING AND I REMEMBERED I SUCK MISERABLY AT WRITING SCARY STORIES. I AM LOOKING FOR PEOPLE TO EITHER REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM WITH A PROMPT OR IDEA FOR A STORY AND WHO SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TELL IT. IT WOULD HELP ME GET CHAPTERS OUT FASTER. AND OF COURSE THE PEOPLE WHO SUBMIT THE IDEAS WOULD GET FULL RECOGNITION AND ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AT THE BEGINNING AND END OF THE CHAPTERS. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I AM BEGGING YOU GUYS FOR HELP! I GOT MYSELF WAY IN OVER MY HEAD HERE, BUT I DON'T WANNA DISAPPOINT EVERYONE! THINK OF THE CHILDREN...OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IF YOU GUYS HELP ME, I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS OUT BEFORE JUNE ENDS. **

So once again, sincerest apologies from SHSLNotSoAwesome :(. And thanks in advance to anyone who helps me get through this. Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
